


The Reincarnation of a Red Head

by SeeWhatISeek



Category: Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, SI Fic, Self-Insert, Violence, liberal use of the hand wave, lord help me, my knowledge of things is subpar, no beta we die, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeWhatISeek/pseuds/SeeWhatISeek
Summary: Warning kids don't mess with your fuse box while standing in a puddle. Now I'm being reincarnated with a video game telling me what to do all the time.Shameless self insert garbage I'm writing here guys and gals. I need help.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Satan help this sinner, I can't believe I'm doing this again. It's been like 6 years since I've written anything and this is gonna suuuuuck all the way through but hopefully i can polish this terrible idea of mine into something. Lemme know what y'all think cause I'm working on chapter two right now.

**Void...Rebooting from System Crash.**

“Where, where am I?” _There was a storm...maybe?_ “Why is everything so hazy?”

**Alert! Massive Trauma has given the Player the Amnesia Status Effect. Reboot at 37%**

**“** What the hell?” _Where did that come from?_ Looking around there’s nothing. Pitch black surrounds me. _I’m not blind, am I?_

**Current Status Effects affecting the Player are:**

**Amnesia**

**Stunned**

**Paralyzed**

**Reboot at 74% The System requests the Player wait**

“Player?” I managed to croak out, my voice rough with something akin to disuse. “Am I the Player?” _Why does my head hurt so much?_ I try to lift my hand to rub at my head but that only brings to mind the pain in my arms and chest, and everything else. _Fuck, it feels like I spent a week in the gym without any breaks. Why does everything hurt, where am I?_

**Reboot at 98% 99% Reboot Complete**

With the voice goes the darkness as I’m suddenly surrounded by light. 

**Welcome Player, to** **_Afterlyfe_ **

“Afterlife? Like I’m dead, I died? Capital D-E-D dead?” _Well, fuck me sideways that changes things I guess._

**The System would Request the Player to hold all ‘questions’ until the announcements have been given**

“Am I getting sassed by God?”

**No known religions paint the System as a God. May the System continue with the Announcements yet?**

“Yeah?” _Sassy fuck acting like I'm the problem when I'm the one trapped in fucking limbo._

**Welcome Player, to** **_Afterlyfe._ ** **Due to Massive Trauma and Electrocution, you have died. Repairing Damage 20% 50% 80% 99% Damage Repaired**

The pain that had been racking my body slowly faded into nothingness. 

**The System has chosen you the Player to continue, would the Player like to continue?**

“Holy shit!” A screen had popped open in front of me. Like an actual honest to God video game. It had two boxes on it, in them the words yes or no. 

“What happens if I choose no?”

**The Player will cease to exist.**

“Cool, so I have no choice is what you’re telling me? That’s fine. Not like I got to choose anything in my previous life anyway.” I press yes.

**The Player has chosen to Continue. Selecting a random universe from Player’s known universes...Naruto Universe was chosen.**

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What the fuck does that mean? I’m being reincarnated into an anime? None of this makes any sense!” _I just wanna go home._

**No further explanation will be given to the Player. Please construct your appearance, please note that later decisions and perks may change your appearance.**

A large full-length mirror appeared in front of me. I didn’t have a body at least according to what I was seeing in the mirror. I was some kind of gray human formed blob. Oddly reminiscent of The Truth from FMA, I even had that weird black outline.

“Ok...that’s fucking creepy. How am I supposed to change anything and what the hell does continue mean anyway?”

**The Player needs only think and the System will answer.**

_Just think huh? Ok. Black hair._ Just like that, a mop of messy black hair appeared atop this gray ‘body’ of mine. _Alright, that’s not too bad, let’s see what I can create I guess. I wanna be tall, I was never tall before. How about six feet tall?_ My vision suddenly shooting up is a very disturbing experience. _How about six and a half? Oh, wait, what about six feet, six inches, and six centimeters._ My body shifts to accommodate my wishes. I chuckle despite this entirely fucked up situation. 

_Can’t have especially unique eyes or everyone’s gonna want those buuuuut I can always fall back on them being a dojutsu that can see the future if I need to bullshit anyone. How about some gold pupils and we’ll throw in some black lines that orbit the pupil. Oh shit, that is definitely gonna get me murdered_. 

Bit by bit over an unknown amount of time, if time is even a thing here I came into being. Another screen appears in front of me asking me to confirm my appearance which I do only after I take one last look in the mirror rechecking my appearance. _I’m so tall._ At 6’6 I'm a giant finally. _Goodbye short life!_ I stayed with my pale skin but did darken it a few shades. Easy burning is not fun. I switched from my old red hair to a shade of black. Eyes that parody the mangekyou. Had to add a few scars here and there for flavor but I'm happy with my new appearance. 

**Character Appearance Confirmed. Please allocate Skill and Perk Points at this time.**

**Strength: 10**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Constitution: 10**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 10**

**Charisma: 10**

**Unspent Skill Points: 20**

_L_ _et’s see if I’m going into Naruto’s universe I’m going to need to be fairly dexy so I can avoid attacks, but I’ll also need to be healthy and have a decent amount of Chakra. So let’s spread some stuff around and...there_.

**Strength: 12**

**Dexterity: 15**

**Constitution: 15**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom:13**

**Charisma: 10**

_There we go. That takes care of skill points now for Perks_.

**Available Perks;**

**Your Start; You will be able to customize your start in the Elemental Nations.**

**Cost 10 Perk Points**

**Additional Chakra Affinity; You gain an additional Chakra Affinity possibly giving you access to various Kekkei Genkai**

**Cost; 15 Perk Points**

**More Skill Points: You gain 100 more Skill Points**

**Cost 20 Perk Points**

**Old Family: You were born from an old respected ninja clan.**

**Cost 25 Perk Points.**

**Summoning Contract: You’ve signed a scroll in blood and gain the ability to summon.**

**Cost 30 Perk Points**

**Your very own Tailed Beast: Congratulations you’re now a Jinchuriki with all the Pain that brings.**

**Cost 75 Perk Points**

_Alright, some of those seem pretty interesting. I’m not being a Jinchuriki, that’s an entire can of worms I don’t want to get into. Not to mention I already like all the Jinchuriki. Let’s start with that one that lets me choose where I start. I have plans for Uzushio. That’ll leave me with ninety. Now let’s get more of those Skill Points, some more Chakra affinities would be nice too. Why not, being more powerful can’t hurt. Let’s get the remaining four and that’ll leave ten remaining for whenever I need to spend these again. I hope there’s some way to get more Perk Points because I am absolutely getting a freaking summons_.

I click confirm on the Perk list and make my way to the Skill list to spend my new hundred Skill Points and then click confirm.

**Strength: 25**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Constitution: 35**

**Intelligence: 35**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Charisma: 25**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

**Thanks to your Perk purchase you get to design your new life. Please state so now.**

_Let’s see if I can remember my lore right. Uzushio falls, I think, right after Kushina leaves, like a few months later due to a surprise attack by a few neighboring villages. Maybe. However doesn’t Kushina blame the Uzumaki clan specifically? Canon and fanon mix up so much ugh. Then a decade later is when they die and the fox goes into Naruto because of Obito. If I save Uzushio that leaves me like a decade before they die. I need to save Obito though and RIn. but then Minato and Kushina won’t die which means Naruto won’t be the Jinchuriki_. 

“Oh fuck me! I forgot Jiraiya’s kids. This is already getting to be too much damn work and I haven't even started yet.” 

_Why are there no walls to bash my head against? Those three are a part of the second war and are taken in by Jiraiya after Amegakure is torn apart, I think. Then Obito ‘dies’ in the third war. I hope I’m right about literally any of this._

“Alright math wasn't my strong suit but let's try to figure this out.” I mumble to myself as I feel the headache start to form. 

_If I’m 20 when Uzushio falls I have only a few years before Jiraiya takes in the brats because the second war starts shortly after Uzushio falls. That leaves me around 30 for the third war because I think they're only like a decade apart. I’m pretty sure Minato dies at 24 and Obito dies like a year before that. So that’d leave me in my mid to late thirties_. _At least my anime knowledge is good for something._

“I want to be fourteen years old. Living on my own somewhere in the wilderness on the mainland near Uzushio, one year before it’s fall. That should leave me a good bit to train and to save Uzushio.”

**Chosen date and location set. The System hopes the Player enjoys their new life.**


	2. Tutorial pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys last night and all of today have been utterly terrible but also maybe good?? Anyway I'll try to get another chapter up soon, I'll probably start working on it now. Lemme know what y'all think.

I close my eyes in that massive white room and I open them in the bedroom of my new home that the system made for me. I don’t get a chance to even look around before a message from the System pops open in front of me.

**Quest: Tutorial: Complete the Tutorial and master your new body.**

**[Accept] ]Decline]**

_Tutorial huh? Hopefully, you’ll teach me how to fight because if I'm forced to use anything from before I'm going to stick out._ I click accept and I’m teleported to what seems like the streets of Konoha. As the light dims and night falls my sense of foreboding seems only to intensify. 

**Welcome to the Tutorial. To open your inventory think ‘Inventory”,**

**[ ] Open your inventory**

_Well, that doesn’t seem too hard. Inventory,_ a screen pop-ups in front of me. On the screen, a box appears showing segmented areas where one would place things much like the standard inventory any game would have. Out of curiosity, I poke it with a finger only for my finger to phase into it. I withdraw my finger and finally take a look at what’s in my inventory. Two kunai and their respective holsters take up 2 of the squares. _At least duplicate things stack, which makes management easier._ I attempt to poke the holster and with success, the inventory screen asks me if I would like to equip them. _Let’s see if I can do this without clicking it. Yes,_ the holsters disappear from the screen and I feel a tightening around my upper thighs as the holsters appear and wrap themselves around the shorts I didn't even know I was wearing. I look down to see that they’re now filled with some of the kunai from my inventory.

**Objective[s] complete**

**Bonus objective complete**

**[X] Open your inventory**

**[X] Equip a weapon without having to be told to do it**

**Reward[s]: Jutsu Scroll x2**

_Well, that’s handy. Now I know that bonus missions are a thing even if the System won’t tell me they’re there._ I reach into my inventory and pull out both scrolls.

**Would you like to learn Water Release: Fish Spit and Water Release: Water Manipulation?**

**[Yes] [No}**

“Yes,” the scrolls disappear from my hand as I gain the knowledge. I can see myself doing the signs, how to stand, aim, and even breathe when I use these. _Fuck that's weird._

**Open your Status screen by thinking or saying Status and discover what your body can do.**

**[ ] Take a look at your Status Screen**

I look back at my inventory screen and think _close_ and watch as my inventory fades from view. _Status._ Taking a look at my stats. I'm able to see both my level and my health for the first time. There's also a small **i** hovering in the upper corner of my main Stats section clicking on it brings a small description of what each one does.

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 1**

**HP: 70/70 [3.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 70/70 [2.5 regen per second]**

**Strength: 25**

**Determines your raw physical strength. Also determines unarmed and most melee weapon damage.**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Determines how limber and flexible you are. Also helps in determining your stealth, certain melee weapon’s damage, and most ranged weapon’s damage.**

**Constitution: 35**

**Determines how healthy you are. This raises your base Health as well as your Health Regeneration and how well your body can fight against poisons.**

**Intelligence: 35**

**Determines the size of your Chakra Reserves and how smart you are**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Determines the Regeneration speed of your Chakra Points as well as puzzle-solving skills and how much of your surroundings you perceive.**

**Charisma: 25**

**Determines how much people like you and are willing to believe what you say.**

**Activate immersive HUD**

**[Yes] [No]**

_It seems like my_ _health and chakra pools are twice my con and int, which is useful to know for later. Sure give me my heads up display, please._ With a click of the yes button, the screen disappears and a new one takes its place.

  
  


**[X] Take a look at your Status Screen**

**Reward: Jutsu Scroll x1**

**Would you like to learn Water Release: Water Pellet?**

_Yes, is this an offensive jutsu then? I wonder if that means I’m fighting things soon._

**Combat Tutorial will now begin.**

My foreboding feeling from earlier was accurate as shambling humanoid figures emerge from alleyways. I pull out some kunai from my pouch and begin practicing my throw while they’re still pretty far away. 

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Ranged Expertise [1 + DEX = 36% chance to hit] rank 1**

I try my best to aim at them but as someone who’s never been very accurate throwing a knife in their life, I’m not very hopeful. I waste about four kunai before one manages to hit one of them. _Zombie, that’s a fucking zombie. Holy shit!_ My kunai hits home burying itself into its eye socket down to the handle.

**Ranged Expertise rank up! [2 + DEX = 37% chance to hit] rank 2**

_Easy enough to rank that up. I wonder how much damage a kunai does_ I ponder the weapon in my hand

**Ability unlocked: Observe rank 1**

The pop up is immediately covered up by a second one showing me info about the kunai.

**Kunai: Common Ninja Weapon [5 + DEX + STR = 75 Damage]**

_That observe thing sounds incredibly useful. Let’s try it on an enemy. Observe_

**Tutorial Enemy: Zombie Citizen**

**HP [50/50]**

**CP [0/0]**

**Strength: 5**

**Dexterity: 5**

**Constitution: 5**

**Intelligence: 1**

**Wisdom: 1**

**Charisma: 1**

_Looks like I’m able to kill one of those things with one hit. That perk purchase was a good idea then. Seems like dex and strength are gonna be a must if I want to use a weapon. I wonder how strong my jutsus are. Jutsu_. _Success, hopefully, I can bring up anything I need by thinking of it._

**Known Jutsu** :

**Water Release:**

**Fish Spit** **[Rank 1]:** **A simple jet of water shot from the mouth. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. It can be done up to 5 times in succession, or one powerful jet can be shot. Cost 5 CP per shot**

**Water Manipulation** **[Rank 1]: Any Mist Shinobi that uses ninjutsu should likely have this technique. This involves learning basic manipulation of the properties of water. Boiling, freezing, and pressurization of water are included in these studies. Freezing is mostly limited to small amounts of water, and boiling includes the creation of steam by further putting chakra into the water. These techniques can be enhanced by infusing more chakra into the water to gain the desired effect. Furthermore, by learning to draw water from the moisture in the air, the shinobi can use water techniques without requiring a source of water nearby. Cost 1 CP per second per liter of water at base.**

**Water Pellet** **[Rank 1]: An enhanced Fish Spit, instead of a stream, it is a bullet that impacts the enemy at high speed (though with blunt force,) and it is roughly about the size of a fist.[10 + INT] Cost 20 CP per shot**

_Those sound kind of useless right now but maybe if I rank them up. Do I need to say this in Japanese, or does English work? Wait shit I can't speak Japanese, how am I supposed to understand people? This new life of mine keeps getting more annoying. Just focus on one thing at a time Ash._ I flash through the hand signs that I somehow immediately memorized when I learned these. “Water Release: Water Pellet” Water gathers in the back of my throat and mouth. Hurrying to open my mouth, this large orb of water fires and sails through the air at a pretty decent speed. It’s not the speed of a bullet because I can clearly see it in the air before it hits a zombie. It impacts the walking sack of rotting flesh right in the shoulder removing the things right arm. Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to stop it for long as it staggers on towards me. 

At _ten plus my intelligence which makes forty-five that one only has five health left._ I aim another kunai at it and even though it hits it in the lower leg it falls over seemingly dead. _There’s only like five or so left so I should be fine leveling my skills. I can shoot three of the water bullets before I need to wait for my chakra to regen._ For a few minutes, that's what I do. I fire a bullet and then immediately follow it up with a kunai. I ignore the notifications and continue fighting. I don't know any taijutsu or how to fight with a kunai up close so I stick with being a ranged fighter for now. I noticed that after a few seconds the bodies seem to turn into ash and disappear leaving something behind although I haven't had the time to go look at what it is yet.

More and more zombies have started to appear and while the tutorial provided me with a few kunai, with no break to pick them up I've started to run low. Chakra is also starting to become a problem, it takes two bullets to kill one and I can only use three at a time. _Shit ok, I don’t want to know what happens if I die here. What should I do? Think, look around, find something. There’s buildings, walls, I can’t walk up walls yet shit. Gotta try it the normal way then Ash._

I run over to one of the shorter buildings while dodging the occasional zombie strike _Thank you dex._ “I hope to fucking god this works!” I shove that feeling of chakra I got when I used my first jutsu down into my legs and try and jump straight up. I really should have waited until I had more practice with that. My chakra enhanced legs fling my body up into the air before gravity asserts itself over me again and I begin to plummet back to solid ground. I can see the ledge of the building I wanted to jump up to, speeding towards my face.

“Fuck!” My upper body collides with the ledge leaving me struggling to grasp whatever part of the roof I can feel. I start to slide off before my fingers finally find a purchase. I manage to lift my body onto the roof with my thankfully decent strength score. I stay there on my stomach, chest aching, legs somehow both on fire and numb at the same time. “Fuck. This. Shit.” _I better not have crippled myself._ I look up to check what my health is at and surprisingly it's not that bad. 

**HP [40/75]**

**CP [60/75]**

_That fall took a lot outta me. At least my health should regenerate fairly quickly. Alright Ash, pitter-patter._ With a completely justified sigh, followed by a groan of effort I stand and look over the edge. “That’s a lot of fucking zombies” Dozens of zombies crowded around each other trying to scrape their way up the flat walls of the building. _Time to brainstorm then. I can pick them off from here with my water pellets but that’ll take a while. My other jutsus are kind of weak though. In fact, the other two don’t even do any damage, hell one just makes water, and the other changes the state of it._ “There’s an idea. I wonder if I can melt you fucks. With a flash of the dragon hand sign “Water Release: Fish Spit” That odd feeling from the water pellet jutsu comes back again and my mouth and throat fill with water. Activating the second with a few hand seals encourages the water I've yet to expel to flood with chakra, boiling it. _Let's hope this works._ Opening my mouth has the boiling water fly down at the mass of writhing zombies. It takes a few seconds for the damage to start piling up but once it starts it's not a pretty sight.

As I surveyed the rapidly dwindling group of zombies a phrase came to my mind. “Obi-Wan was right.”  _Now for those sweet, sweet rewards._ I hesitantly jumped off the roof pushing some of my chakra into my feet and legs before I landed.  _Cool no pain, even the pain from before is gone, chakra really is amazing._ I start heading towards the small piles of loot scattered down the main street of Konoha. I’m able to retrieve all of my kunai and all the goods without issue. I take my ill-gotten gains and chakra jump back up onto the roof of my high ground to examine my inventory.  _We’ve got some more kunai, bandages, some shuriken, a few health potions, a fat wad of ryo, and various pieces of zombies._

_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?_ I see it out of the corner of my eye speeding towards me. It’s not even a conscious thought to send chakra into my lower half and fling myself away from the kunai speeding into my direction. Landing in a heap my eyes focus on the shape in the distance of the kunai’s direction. 

**Tutorial Enemy: Zombie Ninja**

**HP [150/150]**

**CP [50/50]**

**Strength: 15**

**Dexterity: 15**

**Constitution: 15**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Charisma: 1**

“Oh fuck me running.” 

  
  



	3. Tutorial pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no beta but fuck do I regret that. Finding things I missed in an old chapter makes me want to slap myself. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope it's ok. Leave a comment if ya want, I'd like to know if this is any good or not.

“This is gonna suuuuuck.” It’s certainly faster than a regular zombie and it’s able to use chakra seeing as it’s on a roof of its own. As it rushes toward me I hurl as many kunai as I can before it gets too close. I jump away as it finally reaches my roof but I'm not quick enough and something digs into my side. “Fuck you shit-stick!” I turn and start my jutsu. _That fuck is too fast_. _If I could boil maybe I can freeze too._

“Water Release: Fish Spit”. Trying to shoot high-speed volleys of water out of your mouth, while jumping thirty-something feet through the air, right after being shanked in the fucking liver is a pain in the fucking ass. My spatial awareness isn't good enough to hit him with the jutsu before I land on a roof on the opposite side of the street. I start the hand signs again as he jumps towards me. “Water Release: Fish Spit.” Instead of bringing the water to a boil like before the water rapidly cools as I run the chakra around it in my mouth. He’s not able to dodge mid-air as I cover him in all five jets of ice water. Pumping half of my remaining chakra into the water manipulation jutsu fills the water with bits of ice and snow.

I can see the water rapidly cooling and turning to ice on him as he lands in front of me. _Probably won’t get a better opportunity to stab a bitch then right now._ It lashes out when I draw closer, still fast, but noticeably slower. I duck under the strike aimed for my throat and shove my kunai into its thigh before I send my chakra into my legs and jumping back out of its reach. 

I use the last of my chakra for a final “Water Release: Water Pellet”. Trench knives start to move to intercept the pellet before it can hit home. _Got ya now bitch,_ as he lifts his knives I dash in burying both kunai into its stomach, shoving them up as I stab, in an attempt to cause more damage. It goes limp in my arms before slowly crumbling into nothingness. I’m rewarded with trench knives of my own, a pile of ryo, and two scrolls as my loot for the murder of this thing. I don’t see any more zombie ninja so I take a look at my new trench knives.

**Trench Knives: Uncommon Ninja Weapon [15 + STR + Dex]**

_I don’t remember if Asuma’s knives were special or if these will let me do that chakra blade thing. Something to try later, let's look at those scrolls._

**Would you like to learn, Knife Fighting and You? and Water Release:** **Hiding In Water?**

After a quick confirmation, my brain gets flooded with almost a dozen stances and almost a hundred different ways to attack with blades I recognize from the Naruto series. My new jutsu turns out to be one that lets me hide in almost any amount of water. With everything learned and looted I sit down and finally look at the huge backlog of notifications I have.

**Enemies Defeated [0/50]**

**Afflicted Enemies [Zombie Civilian] x32 with Burn Status**

**Enemies Defeated [50/50]**

**You have leveled up**

**You have leveled up**

**All minions defeated, now spawning Boss**

**Afflicted Boss [Zombie Ninja] with Chilled Status**

**Boss defeated!**

**You have leveled up**

**Tutorial Complete! For completing the Tutorial you have earned a reward. Please visit the Store after you leave the Tutorial Area!**

**Prepare for the Tutorial end.**

**3...2...1..**

There’s a bright flash and my eyes close out of instinct, when I open them I find I’m back in my tiny new cabin **.**

**The Tutorial has been completed now activating the Full Version. Perks loaded to the Player.**

**Fire Affinity added**

**Wind Affinity added**

**Lightning Affinity added**

**Earth Affinity added**

**All Affinities added**

**Due to actions taken in the tutorial and all affinities being bought, two additional Kekkei Genkai has been unlocked. Boil Release unlocked, Ice Release unlocked.**

_That’s cool. How do I unlock the others then, if I fulfill the requirements of the bloodline do I get it?_ Out of life-threatening danger, my bladder announces its presence, a _p_ _roblem for later then._ Getting up out of the plush chair the system left me in after the tutorial, I move to look for a bathroom. As I leave my bedroom I can see a kitchen at the end of a hallway and doors on my left and my right. I open the one on my left and find a smaller bedroom, G _uest room._ opening the right one reveals the bathroom _Success!_ Thankfully the house seems to have modern plumbing and after using the toilet I decide on a nice warm shower.

“Store” 

**Welcome to the Store. For completing the Tutorial you earn a free Coupon for 1 uncommon or lower rarity item from the store. Affinities added please select 2 jutsus for each affinity.**

_Wow, that’s a lot of free shit. Not that I’m complaining or anything, keep giving me free shit._ There’s a list taking up about seventy-five percent of the screen in front of me. Scrolling through I discover it’s a list of fictional universes, presumably to buy items from. _As fun as it sounds to buy a pokemon or become the Hulk, I think I’ll stick with Naruto stuff...for now._ Scrolling over to the jutsu section I start picking my free shit. Fire comes first as I select Exploding Flame Shot and Phoenix Flower jutsu. From Wind, I take Temari’s Wind Scythe jutsu and Great Breakthrough. 

  
  


My stomach growling makes me leave the shower. _This kitchen is way too modern. I gotta make sure no one sees this house,_ _but I’d rather have to keep this secret than give up modern luxury. Please be fully stocked,_ I cross my fingers and open the fridge and am greeted with the wonderful sight of it being almost full to bursting with food. 

“System?”

**What does the Player require?**

“Thank you,” I say, eyes tearing up at the sight of delicious food 

**The System is glad to see the Player enjoys their new home. It was decided to be unwise to let the player die of starvation.**

I start a pot of coffee while making myself some breakfast. _How would I have lived without electricity or modern appliances_? the thought frightens me. As I sit down to drink my coffee and eat my omelet I go back to getting my free items which leads me to discover the fact the lightning jutsus are fucking awesome. I grab Lightning Sphere which seems like the lightning equivalent of the Phoenix Flower jutsu and Lightning Burial. Which reminded me so much of tiny Gaara if in name only I had to pick it. Earth gives me Rock Pillar Spears which will let me skewer people from a distance and the Underground Movement jutsu which will let me move through the ground rather quickly, not very flashy but incredibly useful.

I finish my food and wash the plate while grabbing myself another cup of coffee before heading into the living room area. Taking a seat on the couch with my refilled cup I claim my free item coupon from the store which I quickly exchange for a set of ninja clothes. 

There’s no discernible village symbol on it which may end up being a concern but for now, it’ll work. _Now for those sweet stat points from my three levels._ “Stats. Time to get more powerful. Thirty stat points to spend, so I get ten from every level huh?" 

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 4 [0/8,000]**

**HP: 70/70 [3.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 70/70 [2.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 25**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Constitution: 35**

**Intelligence: 35**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Charisma: 25**

**Unspent Skill Points: 30**

_So if it’s eight grand at level four then it started at one thousand for level one and it doubles every time? That’s gonna be difficult later on. Let's just give everything five points and call it good._

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 4**

**HP: 80/80 [4 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 80/80 [3 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 30**

**Dexterity: 40**

**Constitution: 40**

**Intelligence: 40**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

_There, I already feel stronger._ “System?”

**What does the Player require?**

“Is it possible to replay the tutorial? I could farm in there for experience and items.”

**You have learned the skill: Create Dungeon**

**To create a Training Area simply say Create Dungeon.**

“Thank you System” 

**Is there anything else the Play**

**[EMERGENCY QUEST]: A group of bandits has discovered your location**

**Objective:**

**[ ] Kill the group of Bandits in your front yard**

**Rewards: 20 Stat Points**

**20 Perk Points**

  
“Oh come on!”


	4. A Day Full Of Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I think it's decent, maybe, or it's trash idk. I'll probably end up updating once a week or at least try. I'm going to a funeral tomorrow so that'll be fun. Comment or don't. This is mostly just me writing to get this out of my head. I'm gonna hopefully start writing longer chapters but don't bet on it.

_Aren’t bandits in this world just civilians? This shouldn't be too bad._ I go to put on my new armor but as I touch it I get a notification asking if I’d like to equip the set. _Of course._ The clothes appear and cover my undershirt and shorts. Slipping out of the kitchen window and jumping up onto the roof gives me a good vantage point to observe the bandits. _Two bandits that I can see, moderately armed and armored. Let’s use some ninja magic and fuck them up!_

Two of them were slowly approaching, hands gripping their swords as they break the tree line.

“Who do you think lives here?”

“How am I supposed to know? We’ve been here for a couple of months and this is the first time I’ve seen this place.” 

“They gotta be rich to have this place built that quickly though, right?”

“Probably. Maybe even some kind of minor noble” 

Moving through the hand signs feeling the chakra pool in my mouth. “Water Release: Fish Spit” I whisper. Keeping from launching the water until they're a little closer, till they’re a little farther from any other bandits that could help them. One powerful stream of water leaves my mouth, flying down and across towards the bandits. 

**Water Release Rank Up!**

I quickly move to my new lightning jutsu intent on taking them both out at once. “Lightning Release: Lightning Burial” Pointed rods of lightning fly through the air toward the bandits. My water jutsu hits first, stunning them both and soaking them before the lightning pierces their bodies arcing electricity between them both and back again. I can faintly see some smoke rising from their bodies as they fall limp and lifeless. I pull out my trench knives and jump off of the roof, landing into a stance in front of the bodies. “Come on out mother fuckers!” I stand there panting as adrenaline pumps through my veins, seconds passing like minutes as I wait for my prey.

My wait is rewarded with a whistling sound coming from my right, a slight turn of my body to the right and the arrow misses. “Found you” I charge at the trees where the arrow came from and strike down with my knives. Metal meets metal with a loud clang as my knives meet the bandit’s sword. I flip over and land in a crouch behind him. Spinning on my heel while still crouched my knives lashing out to strike the backsides of his knees, His legs buckle under him, looking around I can see a small group about fifty feet out rushing towards me. Acting quickly I shove the knives into the bandit’s neck and twist until I’m certain there’s no way for him to survive past the few seconds it'll take him to bleed out. 

Staring at the oncoming threat “Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot” I shout before following it up with “Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!” It costs all of my chakra but it pays off as the exploding shot hits right in front of them, mid explosion the giant tunnel of wind flows from my mouth and the relatively small explosion nearly doubles in size. I can feel the blistering heat from all the way over here as the bandits are incinerated leaving nothing but black smoking husks. I fall to my ass panting, adrenaline slowly leaving my system. 

**Emergency Quest Complete:**

**[X] Kill the Bandits [6/6]**

**Bonus Objective Complete:**

**[X] Don’t Get Hit**

**Rewards: 30 Stat Points, 30 Perk Points, Bandit Killer Title**

  
  


“That was too easy, killing people shouldn't be that easy. That didn't even feel like self-defense." a shuddering breath escapes me. _What do I do with the bodies? Store._ I scroll back to the jutsu list and down to the earth section. _I have just enough ryo to buy the jutsu but then I'm gonna need to find some way to make money._ I purchase the jutsu for ten thousand ryo and immediately learn it. _At least my water stuff ranked up from all the jutsu I used._

**You found Rusted Sword x4**

**You found a Knife**

**You found Tattered Clothing x3**

I dismiss the notifications before heading towards the three burned bodies and starting the hand signs for the new jutsu. According to the description, this jutsu does better if you have really good chakra control so I’m not too sure if this is even gonna work. “Earth Release: Turning Earth.” Slamming my hands against the ground I wait to see what happens. Earth moves and shifts, rectangular sections of the earth rise and collapse upon themselves. It leaves the bodies half-buried and twisted at odd angles, _alright we’ll try again, thankfully it doesn't take too much chakra._ As I start the hand signs again I focus on the feel of my chakra running through me, “Earth Style: Turning Earth,” the chakra surges, and I slam my hands down again. This time I try to limit and control the flow of my chakra, directing it, influencing it to move the earth I want the way I want. It’s not perfect, not by a long shot, It’ll probably be a month if not two till I have decent control but I do manage to bury the three burned bodies completely. 

Giving my chakra a chance to recharge, I head to the store to see if I'm able to sell anything of what I've acquired. _A few thousand ryo isn’t bad, first things first, I gotta bury the other three bodies, then maybe another shower._ My chakra flares and the soil turns covering their bodies and burying them beneath the earth. Trudging back to the house I hop into the shower scrubbing the sweat and blood from my body. _At least I didn’t have to kill some kids belonging to a village. Killing those bandits revealed a problem though, how strong am I? What’s the average level of a genin, what about a jonin or even heaven forbid a Kage. I need to find out, but if I'm too weak and something happens...It’s one of those circular problems and I hate it. I need to get to at least level ten if not twenty and I need to do it quickly._

“Create Dungeon.”

**Please select a location:**

**Forrest**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

“Konoha”

**Please select an enemy type:**

**Zombie**

**Bandit**

“Zombie”

**Please select difficulty:**

**Civilian**

**Genin**

**Chunin**

**Jonin**

**Kage**

**Jinchuriki**

**Sage**

“Fuck, that’s a lot of difficulties man. Genin” Again I’m unable to see the transition between this world and the dungeon world. My eyes open to the familiar night shaded streets of Konoha as bodies start stumbling from alleys and buildings. _I should probably practice my knife fighting._ I ready my knives as the zombies are already upon me. _They’re faster, that means I was probably on civilian difficulty then._ Their hits are faster as I’m forced to put my dexterity to the test to dodge their hits, jumping back I start a jutsu to slow them down “Earth Release: Turning Earth.” As the earth moves the zombies stumble and fall, struggling to stand and resorting to crawling over each other to get to me. 

**Earth Release Rank Up**

Succeeding in narrowing down my opponents. I’m able to fight them one on one and occasionally two on one. After every time I'm forced to dodge an attack I strike back with my knives, slowly whittling down their health. I've killed maybe ten before movement to my right catches my attention. I'm flung back twenty or so feet as my chest blooms in pain, standing there, still in punching position, is a zombie ninja. 

**HP 50/80**

_I can take one more hit before I'm in trouble_. I completely focus on the ninja, abandoning the other zombies and taking our battle to the rooftops. I cross my knives to block a kunai it sends as it dashes forward to throw another punch towards my face, it glances my chin as I bend almost ninety degrees backward to dodge. I roll away gathering chakra into my hands to start some hand signs "Wind Release: Wind Scythe" the chakra coats my hands as I grab my trench knives. 

With the jutsu cast, I'm able to swing my knives and have blades of wind fly out. I manage to force the ninja back and even manage to hit him once or twice with a blade or two. _It cost five chakra points for one blade, I've put some distance between us so I should be fine to stop._ Stopping the jutsu I begin casting a second one, "Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears" wickedly sharp spears of rock emerge from the rooftop chasing after the zombie as it attempts to backflip away from my attack. One of my spears clips it in the leg hampering its speed some as it dashes in for another attack. Trading blows with our knives results in us receiving glancing blows from each other and we both end up retreating at the same time.

With distance gained I start a jutsu determined to try and finish this, much to my surprise however my opponent also starts a series of hand signs. His jutsu turns out to be some form of clone jutsu as a clone pops into existence next to it. "Lightning Release: Lightning Sphere," I say and with a flex of my chakra, a dozen or so cannonball sized yellow spheres crackling with energy appear flying toward my two enemies who have charged towards me. They're unable to dodge as apparently, the spheres will follow my eyesight and after that leg wound, it took it's no longer fast enough to evade my vision. 

"So that guy was tougher than before"

I give myself a minute to get back to full health and chakra before I jump down to continue my extermination of the regular zombies. _Is this supposed to be a challenge for genin or are they supposed to be as strong as a genin? Trying to figure all this out is troublesome. I'll_ _ask the system later._ It takes close to ten minutes to clear out the rest of the zombies, taking the occasional hit from them when they surround me. 

It occurs to me that after I've eliminated all the zombies and taken a breather to let my hp and cp regenerate, that I'm still in the dungeon. _I should check the notifications_

**Enemies Defeated [0/100]**

Special Enemies Defeated [1/3] **  
**

**Knife Fighting level up!**

You have leveled up! **  
**

**Enemies Defeated [100/100]**

**You have leveled up!**

"Oh fuck me. I have to fight two more of those fucks. Shit ok, so I'm assuming that those zombie ninja fucks would be of a genin level than because there's three of them and there's three genin on a team. Fuck I hope I won't have to fight them both at the same time." I open up my stats and level up. 

  
  


**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 6**

**HP: 90/90 [4.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 90/90 [3.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 32**

**Dexterity: 42**

**Constitution: 45**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Wisdom: 35**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 1**

_That should help a little, I got a fair bit of ryo from the regular zombies as well as a dozen shuriken and kunai each. I don’t need any new armor, this set offers decent enough protection._ Scrolling through the general portion of the store my eyes catch on something, “Scroll of Skill huh? At ten thousand ryo that’s a steal.” With that bought, I start looking through the water jutsu section intent on buying a more damaging jutsu when I discover two subcategories under the water section. _That’s right, I unlocked those two bloodlines. Holy shit these jutsus are expensive, I should get ryo at the end of this like in a normal video game and I'll be able to afford one. As it is the boil and ice release only give small bonuses when using boil and ice jutsu, if I can get jutsu for them I should be able to rank them up just like my water and earth. Guess I'll stick with my skill scroll and use it before I continue._ I reach into my inventory and pull it out.

**Would you like to use the Scroll of Skill?**

“Yes.”

**You earn 10 Skill Points!**

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 6**

**HP: 90/90 [4.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 90/90 [4.0 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 35**

**Dexterity: 45**

**Constitution: 45**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Wisdom: 40**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

“Alright, time to find and kill those two other zombies.” A quick search of my surroundings reveals nothing of interest so I take to the roofs. It takes a minute of searching, I pass by Ichiraku’s and Yamanaka Flowers before I see it, standing disturbingly still in the middle of a playground. _Maybe it hasn’t noticed me,_ I stop on the rooftop overlooking the playground and stare at it. _Maybe it’ll only attack if I attack first? I’ll take the opportunity to get in a good hit then, that two-hit combo of exploding shot and great breakthrough probably does the most damage._ I’m faster this time when I cast the two jutsu, the exploding shot hasn't even hit yet before its surrounded in that enormous tunnel of wind, feeding into the chakra dense orb of fiery death. Just like before, the explosion feeds off of the chakra rich wind from the Great Breakthrough and expands and immolates everything inside with a loud boom. 

**Special Enemies Defeated [2/3]**

**You found Explosive Tag x5**

**You found 5,000 ryo**

_Two genin down one to go._ I bend down, my wisdom stat shows itself as I get the distinct feeling of needing to dodge, a sword striking toward where my neck would have been moments ago. Kicking back with my left foot I make contact with its midsection, forcing it back. 

"You're number three then, a pleasure to meet you. Please die quickly." He unlike the bandits I fought earlier is quite adept at using a sword and knows how to make use of its reach when compared to my knives. I bring my knives up in a cross above me to block an overhead slash catching the sword in the v of my knives. It stops him for maybe a second before he jumps and with the new angle thrusts his sword into my shoulder. "Agh! You panty sniffing cunt waffle that fucking hurt!"

Another kick to his midsection to force him back does so but also rips the blade free. "Shit!" Doing my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder is difficult but it's nothing I haven't done before, hand signs set my shoulder on fire but I bear with it. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" At almost point-blank range and not expecting it the resulting wind makes my enemy fly across several rooftops towards the wall of a taller building. Before he impacts however I start weaving the hand signs for my next jutsu. "Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears" My chakra races to the wall turning the smooth wall into jagged spikes of stone and rock. I turn my head at the sound flesh hitting sharp rock not wanting to see what kind of state the body ends up in. Keeping my head down I walk slowly across the rooftops hoping the body will be gone before I get there. When I arrive a minute later the wall is stained black but the body has disappeared, leaving a small pile of money and the sword. 

**Wind Release Rank Up**

**Special Enemies Defeated [3/3]**

**You found Shinobi Katana**

**You leveled Up x1**

**You Completed the Dungeon**

**Rewards:**

**Genin Jutsu Scrolls**

**100,000 Ryo**

"Holy shit I need a nap," when I’m back in my house, which is in itself weird to think about, _I’ve never owned my own house before, the closest I’ve come is renting my apartment,_ I fall into my bed and let darkness claim me.


	5. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and mostly full of not interesting stuff but I felt it left off at a good point and it's fairly long so... Don't worry I'm half way done with the next chapter and were getting into actual story and stuff. As always let me know what you think if you want.

_I don’t want to get up, why do I have to get up, this bed feels like a god damn cloud. My back still aches from nearly bending in half that one time. It's not really pain, once my hp reaches full I don't feel any more pain but why do I get aches?_

"This whole aching thing better be extremely temporary System or I swear. God, I’m hungry, I want pancakes, please let there be stuff for pancakes. If I want food I’m gonna have to get up." I let a sigh slip out. "Alright, pitter-patter." Lifting myself from the heaven that is my bed I head to the kitchen to make some fluffy cakes of deliciousness. _Next on the agenda is probably learning the jutsu scrolls I got and then trying to figure out how to do all that tree and water walking stuff. Fine-tuning my chakra control is also probably a good idea_ , _but first I leveled up last night._

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 7**

**HP: 90/90 [4.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 90/90 [4.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 40**

**Dexterity: 45**

**Constitution: 45**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Wisdom: 45**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

With that done I finish my pancakes and take a quick shower. I head outside and open my inventory. Retrieving the scrolls and hitting yes on the prompt, the scrolls disappear and the knowledge flows into my head. Learning the Henge, Body Flicker, and Kawarmi is a blessing, to say the least. They all seem fairly easy to learn, the Henge probably being the hardest because of my beginner level control. 

_At least you don't have to tell the world you're running away with this jutsu._ My body feels jacked up to 100 as the chakra flows through it at incredible speeds. Moving with the body flicker technique is an experience like no other, your body moves at such insane speeds you'd think that everything would be a blur but the chakra enhancing your body makes your eyes adjust to the speed. _I think this is the best eyesight I've ever had, birds are nearly frozen I’m moving so fast, this is amazing._

**Body Flicker Ability Unlocked:[5 CP per second]**

**Body Flicker Rank Up**

It takes a little less than a minute for my chakra to run out and my body to slow down, leaving me collapsed on the ground panting, with a smile on my face. Laying on my back staring up at the clouds is quite peaceful, _I see why Shikamaru likes this._ Since I have time to kill till I get all my chakra back I open my stats to take a look at everything. _Let’s look at my jutsu, I know some stuff ranked up in the fight earlier._

  
  


**Known Jutsu:**

**Water Release** **[Rank 2]: 2% More Damage with Water-based Attacks and Abilities. 2% Less Chakra consumption when using Water-based Attacks and Abilities:**

**Fish Spit [Rank 3]:** **A simple jet of water shot from the mouth. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. It can be done up to 5 times in succession, or one powerful jet can be shot. Cost 5 CP per shot**

**Water Manipulation [Rank 3]: Any Mist Shinobi that uses ninjutsu should likely have this technique. This involves learning basic manipulation of the properties of water. Boiling, freezing, and pressurization of water are included in these studies. Freezing is mostly limited to small amounts of water, and boiling includes the creation of steam by further putting chakra into the water. These techniques can be enhanced by infusing more chakra into the water to gain the desired effect. Furthermore, by learning to draw water from the moisture in the air, the shinobi can use water techniques without requiring a source of water nearby. Cost 1 CP per 5 seconds per liter of water.**

**Water Pellet [Rank 2]: An enhanced Fish Spit, instead of a stream, it is a bullet that impacts the enemy at high speed (though with blunt force,) and it is roughly about the size of a fist. [10 + INT] Cost 18 CP per shot**

**Fire Release** **[Rank 2]:** 2 **% More Damage with Fire-based Attacks and Abilities. 2% Less Chakra consumption when using Fire-based Attacks and Abilities:**

**Exploding Flame Shot [Rank 2]: By creating a spark from their hands, this technique allows the user to throw multiple balls of flames, which are able to either cause fiery explosions on impact or set the target on fire. [25 + INT] Cost 18 CP per shot.**

**Phoenix Flower [Rank 1]: The user spits a volley of small fireballs into the air, the many small flames move wildly through the area, potentially mesmerizing targets as they're surrounded. The user controls each flame with their Chakra, allowing them to guide each at the target and, consequently, making this technique difficult to evade. Shuriken can be hidden within the flames, not only making them more deadly upon impact but also, by controlling the flames' movements, giving users a means of controlling the shuriken as well. [5 + INT per fireball] Cost 5 CP per fireball created.**

**Wind Release** **[Rank 2]: 2% More Damage with Wind-based Attacks and Abilities. 2% Less Chakra consumption when using Wind-based Attacks and Abilities:**

**Wind Scythe [Rank 1]: This highly versatile jutsu can be used in many different ways and can be used with a wide variety of weapons. By forcing different currents of wind to collide you could create vacuum pockets of cutting wind. [10 + INT] Cost 5 CP per second.**

**Great Breakthrough [Rank 2]: The user breathes wind from their mouth, blowing away whatever is in front of them. The technique itself is quite simple, but its power varies significantly depending on the user's skill and how strong they make the winds. Cost 30 CP to cast at base**

  
  


**Earth Release** **[Rank 2]: 2% More Damage with Earth-based Attacks and Abilities. 2% Less Chakra consumption when using Earth-based Attacks and Abilities:**

**Rock Pillar Spears [Rank 1]: This technique lets the user create sharp rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skewer the target. The rock pillars will even pass through obstacles to reach their target. [15 + INT per spear] Cost 10 CP per spear.**

**Underground Movement [Rank 1]: This technique allows its user to silently emerge from an earthen surface, moving as a fish does underwater. As or after they've emerged, users are often well-placed to perform assassinations or guerrilla attacks. To help them go unnoticed while they strike, users will often combine this technique with clone techniques.**

**Earth Release [Rank 2]: This is among the more basic techniques taught in Iwagakure. By placing the palm of their hand on the ground, the user breaks up and shifts the local earth. The better the user's chakra control, the greater the amount of earth that will be broken up. Despite its relative simplicity, this technique is effective enough to remain a viable option in combat, especially when performed by multiple users at the same time. Cost 10 CP per cubic foot**

**Lightning Release** **[Rank 2]: 2% More Damage with Lightning-based Attacks and Abilities. 2% Less Chakra consumption when using Lightning-based Attacks and Abilities:**

**Lightning Burial [Rank 2]: The user creates several thunderbolts that cut through the ground or air until they hit the enemy [15 + INT] Cost 15 CP per bolt.**

**Lightning Sphere [Rank 2]: The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they make contact with the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can be used in rapid succession or can fire multiple balls at once. [10 + INT] Cost 10 CP per sphere.**

_Not bad, I can probably afford to buy one or two jutsu from boil or ice._ After a few minutes of searching around, I settle on one boil jutsu and one ice jutsu.

**Acidic Rainfall [Rank 1]: The user summons a large, dark cloud over the enemy, which then proceeds to rain. The water droplets are highly corrosive, capable of burning through flesh. The user is also immune to the effects of the acid, though they can alter the pH level if required [1 + INT per second] Cost 20 CP per cubic meter of cloud summoned. Rainfall depends on ambient moisture in the surrounding air**

**Blizzard [Rank 1]: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into snow, and expelled from the mouth in a strong frozen wind with snow which ices everything in its path [1 + INT per second] Cost 10 CP per second.**

_I have jutsu out the ass, enough weapons to outfit an army, and I’m hopefully about the level of a genin. I think it’s time for me to head out. I’ve got a year minus a few days to fix some shit._

“System?”

**What does the Player require?**

“What do I do with the house? I don’t want people breaking in and having a heart attack from all the technology.”

**Only the Player and those the Player allows may enter the Player’s Home. The Player’s Home exists in its own separate dimension and can be called upon to appear at any place the Player desires.**

“Good, cool. Now I have to figure out what I'm gonna change and how I’m going to do it.” _Eh, I’ll think on the road._ I’m about to body flicker the few miles back to my house when I remember the newfound knowledge that my house can apparently teleport. “Come to me my amazing house!” Shouting into the forest is probably a bad idea but I’m too excited about finally getting into plot-related territory. “No fucking way,” a sound that I’m sure I’ve heard possibly thousands of times before starts filling the clearing as my house fades in like the god damn T.A.R.D.I.S., which is probably the most amazing thing I’ve seen so far. Heading into the kitchen, I start loading my inventory with some food that shouldn’t spoil for a while as well as making myself a sandwich to test the capabilities of my inventory. 

With my inventory fully stocked of what I should need I head out into the sparse forest that surrounds my home. With one leg pouch carrying kunai, the other carrying shuriken, and two holsters carrying senbon attached to my inner arms, hidden by the large sleeves of the yukata I bought. I’m fairly certain I’m as ready as I can be. It’s about a five-minute walk to reach the edge of this forest, not as big nor as lush as the forests of Konoha but it was still beautiful. About a mile ahead of me I can see the land fade into a vast great blue that I know holds my objective. Starting out on the road that’s in front of me my destination is clear in my mind, I need a boat. 

  
  
  



	6. Uzushio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here. Thank you so much for the reviews, I cherish them. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. It's a bit short I know, I apologize. It felt better as two chapters instead of one.

While I don’t know what the normal size for a small town on the outskirts of a hidden village is but this place had maybe two or three dozen houses in it. Making my way towards the side of the town that sits closest to the water I eventually see what seems to be a dock with several small fishing vessels moored to it. 

"Hello? I'm looking for someone who can sail." Shouting at the front of the dock doesn't seem to bring anyone out of hiding. "I have money!" That however gets the desired result as a man in threadbare clothes and a straw hat sits up from a boat about 3 boats down to my right.

"How much money?" he asks as he stands up fully and gets onto the dock, though he doesn't walk closer, perhaps seeing the weapons on my legs. 

"I'll give you a thousand ryo to take me to Uzushio." It's a bit of my money but I still have plenty of ryo leftover in case he wants to negotiate. 

"It'll be two thousand if ya want a ride back." 

"Good thing I don't need a ride back then."

"It's gonna take a few hours to get there with this wind, hope ya not expecting nothin to eat."

"I have my own food. If you ask nicely I'll even share." _I'll just have to make sure he doesn't see me take it out of my inventory._

"Fine. Gimme the money then hop in, I'd like to get back before nightfall." Reaching into one of the pockets of my pants I pull out some of the ryo taken from my inventory before entering the village. 

"There should be a little over a thousand there, keep the rest." It can't hurt to make a good impression. 

Pulling out some food when the man is paying attention to navigating is easy, I share some of the meat, bread, and cheese I had. I didn't want to pull out any of my food that came in bags or containers lest it draw looks, so eating a small rustic meal it was. After a few hours of sailing, the man turned to look at me, still munching on a bit of bread. 

"Your accent is weird, what nation are you from?" _Accent? Wait...shit what language are we speaking? I can't speak Japanese! Shit, he's staring at me, how long have I been silent?_

"Not far from here, but my parents were travelers and I usually never left their side. What does my accent sound like?" _Please give me some kind of clue to figure this shit out._

"You speak the common language well enough, you say some words like my neighbor from Lightning Country but your overall dialect is more from Earth or Fire Country. It's odd." 

"Very odd. Thanks for sharing." _Please take that as I don't wanna talk anymore. Shit ok, so I speak the common language now what does that mean? I think that means that we're all either speaking English or I'm speaking Japanese without knowing it. If this system follows most video games than language stuff should be in the settings._

_Settings,_ I rapidly scroll through what's available before a sub-menu I hadn't looked through yet pops open informing me of a few interesting things. I can control the volume of things I hear, I turn up the volume of footsteps and other sound effects. Scrolling down I see that I can even change the brightness of things, _what the fuck does that mean! Does the world get brighter or do my eyes become flashlights?_ I turn up the brightness just a tad, figuring that seeing a little better in the dark couldn't hurt, especially in a world with dojutsus like the Byakugan or the Sharingan. 

Unsurprisingly there's a difficulty level, I appear to be on the easy difficulty level. _Maybe I'll change it later when I'm stronger,_ right under that, however, is the language section and an auto-translate button that is clicked on. _That's really cool and incredibly handy actually._ After the discoveries were done in the settings menu the rest of the trip was quite boring in comparison. There's no pirates or giant monsters nor giant tsunami-sized waves that we have to save ourselves from. The sun is still fairly high in the sky when I see Uzushio, rising suddenly as if from the sea itself it appears surrounded by towering rods of stone with smaller one or two-room buildings on top. _Watchtowers maybe? They form a giant circle around the island so maybe something more? They're supposed to be gods at sealing right? Curious._

"What's your business in Uzushio today?"

A voice to my right startles me into drawing a kunai and hopping back to the furthest edge of this tiny fishing boat. I would've probably jumped further away if I'd been capable of walking on the water, the man who appeared on the railing of our boat in a crouch. "Fuck!" Now, normally I prefer to argue that my scream is perfectly normal but, this was a full-blown shriek of terror as I receive what is probably the worst jump scare of my life. "Fuck, I didn't even hear you land. Holy shit that is terrifying." He doesn't take his eye off of me, or the weapon I drew but he does chuckle at the spectacle I make of myself. He comes to about my chin when he stands to his full height, with purple hair hanging over his left eye and tan skin with no blemishes that I can see from the five feet away I jumped from him. 

"That's rather the point, something that you haven't been taught yet I gather. It's just a civilian and a genin." I can feel what I think is his chakra flare as he says the last part and three other ninjas rise out of the water surrounding the boat for a second before they're gone, flickering off to who knows where. 

"Um, it's kind of important information that I don't want to discuss around a lot of people." Glancing from the ninja to the poor slightly freaked out man still trying to steer the boat into the dock. The uzu nin seems to think for a second before he pulls out a scroll, unfurling it and flaring his chakra. All I see is white as smoke fills my entire vision. I'm positive I lose consciousness for a second because everything goes from white to black and then white again. When the smoke starts to leave my vision I realize I'm no longer swaying like I'm on the sea. 

"What in the absolute shit is happening?" I don't hear anything as my question seemingly goes unanswered. After a few seconds of freaking out, in which time the smoke completely disperses I begin to understand my predicament, I am as I suspected no longer in the boat. Instead, I am in a small room with two chunin, if not jonin rank uzu ninja, based on the oppressive feeling they give off. Behind me is a chair that I reluctantly sit down in. The purple-haired ninja drags a chair from the side and takes a seat in front of me.

"Speak."

"This is going to sound really unbelievable but please believe me." Taking a deep breath I start the bullshit I had prepared. "Every generation someone gets my family's Kekkei Genkai, it allows us, at great cost, to get a glimpse of things to come. Nearly every time a village would learn of our abilities they would insist that our powers were meant to help them. That we should die feeling accomplished. I awakened my Kekkei Genkai when I was seven, it's why my eyes turned to look like this. Since then my parents have taken me across the land keeping me hidden. My parents had me late and they couldn't keep traveling so we built a small home and settled. For a couple of years, it was peaceful but my mother got sick two months ago from the cold. She passed away two weeks ago. My father was tired of this life and wished to be with my mother again, but he wanted to help me in some way since he was leaving." _This is some grade-A material here, just gotta keep it going._ "Our Kekkei Genkai has a cost as I said earlier, our life is converted into chakra to power the jutsu. My father revealed to me it's possible to use someone else to power the jutsu and then insisted I use him. I saw nine years, six months, two days, and five hours into the future, that was how long my father had to live. I saw the life he'd experience, the things he'd do, the people he'd interact with. In a little under a year's time Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa will join forces to wipe out Uzushio in a surprise attack, while they are ultimately successful it is not without heavy losses on their side. Uzushios fall is the catalyst for the third great ninja war." 

I kept eye contact with my purple-haired friend sitting in front of me, for the entirety of my story hoping it helps my story. His eyes started to widen when I got to my excuse for my knowledge, by the time I had finished my story not only he and the other two occupants of the room had shocked faces.

"Kusan go get the Uzukage, Toba go get a seal." The two behind him nodded and disappeared. He leans forward hands bracing himself on his knees, "If you're lying, now would be the time to tell me."

"Uzushio will fall before the year is over, I've seen the wreckage of it."

He lets out a sigh, "I really, really hope you're lying right now." It's a solemn few minutes as we wait for the Uzukage and the two ninja to return. My friend has taken to pacing, only to stop, look at me, and then continue pacing. I've been using the time to go through the store looking for books on taijutsu or genjutsu. Before I can buy anything, the door opens and a large red-headed man is escorted in by two familiar-looking ninja. He's taller than I am, bulkier too, some kind of bladed staff is attached to his back and he's covered in a thin blue armor. 

"Alright kid, I'm Uzumaki Iwari and you have one minute of my time. We're going to apply a seal to the back of your neck, it's going to shock you every time you lie and it will hurt, so don't lie." 

_Well fuck me didn't see that coming. I just have to be careful about how I word things._ The application of the seal isn't painful but it is odd, I can feel the other ninja's chakra as he paints it onto my skin, activating it. 

"I never saw the destruction of Uzushio as it happened, but I did see the wreckage of it. I only heard that Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo teamed up to destroy you from others. That while they won, it wasn't an easy victory. They outnumbered you but you didn't go down without giving them heavy losses. Those losses are probably the reason they eventually lose the upcoming war. As far as I can tell Uzushio falling is what starts a series of incredibly terrible events and I want to do everything in my power to stop it all, but I’m not strong enough yet. _No shock huh? That's good to know._

“Damn, alright then. Sato will be your permanent guard while you’re in Uzushio, tomorrow we’ll run you through an evaluation to see how strong you are, then you'll meet with me again. Thank you for bringing this to our attention we’ll look into it.” He leaves as unceremoniously as he entered, taking the two other ninjas with him. 

“So your name is Sato then, I’m Ash.” I try to smile but it probably comes off as a grimace. 

“Yea c’mon let's get you a temporary apartment. This whole thing has given me a headache from all these emotions.” I’m led out of the room and then the building fairly quickly, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. From what I can tell it looks like some sort of guard barracks. Leaving the building deposits us right on the outskirts of the city close to the sea. “We don’t have a lot of places to stay for the night on short notice so you'll be staying in one of the Shinobi apartments.” The walk is fairly brisk and quiet since neither of us wants to start the conversation. We arrive at a three-story grey building in a minute or two and I’m directed to wait outside while Sato talks with the owner. He comes back outside with a relieved look on his face, “You’re all set for the rest of the week, I’ll be by around seven to take you to your evaluation.” and with that, he flickers away in a swirl of mist and water vapor. There's a lady at the counter with my key and directions to my room. I don’t pay much attention to the room, only finding the bed and falling into it dreading the upcoming early morning.


	7. The Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaaaay late, I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened but this chapter is like double the length so hopefully you like it? Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and follows. I really appreciate it, love you all.

"We'll start with what you know." My evaluator for today is a short tan woman with blue hair spiked into a mohawk who introduces herself as Kuhei Usawara. 

"I'm decent with knives and the like got beginner level accuracy at throwing them though. I know a couple of jutsu from wind and water as they're my primary and secondary affinity respectively and I have enough chakra to pull them off. I haven't trained with taijutsu really at all aside from a fight here or there, and I haven't tried genjutsu yet because I didn't think I had the control for it. Oh and I can't do that thing where you channel chakra into your feet to do cool shit like walk on water or up buildings soooo if you could help with that, that would be the tits." _If I want to do anything around here I need to learn how to walk on water._

**New Quest Added**

**Procter's Evaluation**

**[ ] Complete the Evaluation**

**Rewards:**

**10,000 ryo**

**1,000 xp**

**100 pp**

**10 sp**

“Female anatomy aside, the third will probably be the easiest to teach you, then give to give you a start with the basics of taijutsu, and then if your control isn't shit, see if you have any aptitude with genjutsu." She adjusts herself, putting away her scroll before making eye contact with me. "Have you had the time to get the feel of your chakra yet?" Shaking my head in the affirmative I respond. 

"Then that is what you shall do, sit, meditate, and get a feel for your chakra. I will flare and suppress my chakra to test if you have the capability for sensing. If you don't, that's fine. Not many can." I comply, sitting on the grass under the tree where this is taking place, far enough away from the civilian population. 

**With the Procter's help, you are attempting to familiarize yourself with your chakra.**

**New Ability Created: [Chakra Affinity] (Level 1): 1% less chakra consumed when using chakra, 1% more damage when using chakra based attacks.**

**The Procter is channeling a large amount of chakra near you to help you learn the art of Chakra Sensing.**

**New Ability Created: [Chakra Sense] (Level 1): 1 CP per second. You can sense chakra belonging to those who are not attempting to suppress their chakra within 100 yards. You can sense the suppressed chakra of those your level or under within 100 yards.**

_That's helpful. If I train this enough people won't be able to sneak up on me._ "I think I've got a hold on my chakra, I can feel it. Also, it's really hard to sense your chakra unless you flare it but I can feel a team of genin a few minutes away from here. Their chakra keeps moving so they're probably training." 

**Chakra Sense Level Up! (Level 2)**

I open my eyes to see her looking off in the direction of where I felt the genin. "Good, sensors are valuable so be sure to hone that to the best of your ability and if you're sure you have a hold of it then we can get training." I'm escorted to a small pond nearby. Where she seamlessly transfers from land to water. 

"I want you to find your chakra center and try to move some of it towards your legs as if you're preparing for a leap." It's not hard to do as I've already figured out how to leap as she's describing. "Once you have that done. I want you to move a part of that chakra and coat the bottom of your feet. The water will shift and move and you will need to adjust the chakra to compensate for it.” With a chakra coat applied to my feet, I step onto the water.

**New Ability Created [Chakra Walking] (Level 1): 10 CP cost per minute**

Activating the ability my foot that was barely touching the surface of the water starts to cling to it. Feeling brave now that one foot seems to be working and confident I won’t get wet, I step onto the water. As I’m enjoying the feeling of awe at walking on water I feel eyes on me, turning I find the instructor staring unblinkingly at me. _W_ _ait, suspicious as shit, deactivate!_ I try to exaggerate my fall beneath the surface. “I get what you mean about how the water moves, it seemed really easy for a second” Her face relaxes a little and her body un-tenses

“You’ll probably find walking across flat unmoving surfaces quite easy then, we’ll move onto taijutsu then and I’ll have you practice that after the evaluation. Our taijutsu is based on evading the enemy's attacks and then striking back with a flurry of blows designed to erode their stamina and crush any and all defenses. You’ll begin with stretching and light exercise and then we shall work on your breathing techniques.”

Even with my decent dexterity score, the exercises are tiring, _I haven’t been this winded from exercise since basic, this body may be in shape but I haven’t used most of these muscles much, if at all._ Following the limb stretching from hell comes a basic exercise routine that’s easy for me to complete with a little trouble from my sore muscles.

**Due to physical training, you gain +1 Dexterity**

**Due to physical training, you gain +1 Strength**

“Now the way you breathe is incredibly important while using this, this technique is designed to maximize blood flow and help relax you and your body.” Needless to say, it leaves my lungs burning and out of breath

**Due to physical training, you gain +1 Constitution**

“Not bad, you’re fairly limber already which will improve your ability to master it. I will show you the opening stance which you will attempt to replicate and then I’ll correct your form. Your dominant foot goes behind you’re off one at a slight angle to brace, knees bent, you’re off-hand in an open palm and your dominant hand closed into a fist at your side. Yes, good. Your footwork is good but you’re too tense, You can’t use this style if you’re overly tense, use the breathing techniques.” What follows is a two-hour-long very slow mock battle as she attacks and then shows me the ways to counter it. _It’s a bit like water if you stretch the imagination. Twists, and turns to avoid attacks then returning like a tidal wave to crush your opponents._

**Taijutsu Affinity Level Up! [Level 1] You have begun training to wield your deadly fists. !% more damage when using Taijutsu When not using specific Taijutsu Styles your attacks do 2x your strength score. Specific Taijutsu Styles may change this.**

“Now we can see your difficulty with casting genjutsu.” She sits down and waits until I join her before continuing. “Auditory genjutsu are usually more simple to cast, it attacks the most vulnerable, and the hardest to detect minute problems with sense, your hearing. All you need to do,” she pauses to reach into her pocket to pull out a simple brass bell, “is make me hear even a slight difference in the tone or ring of this bell.” I grab the bell out of her outstretched palm. “Your chakra control must be flawless for the better genjutsus, as any hint of another’s chakra or a disturbance will put your enemy on alert. Genjutsu is delicate and you must use that delicate touch of your chakra to influence and disrupt your opponent’s chakra. When you think you're ready use the snake seal. ” I take the bell and ring it a few times trying to memorize everything about the sound while spreading my chakra as thin as possible.

**Chakra Affinity Level Up! (Level 2)**

Placing the bell on the ground my hands clasp together to make snake. Moving my now paper thin chakra flow around Kuhei’s ears, wanting to dampen the sound of the bell. “It’s pretty rough and the distinction is obvious but you’ve done what I asked. You have the rest of the day free, come back here tomorrow morning for the final part, be prepared to fight." Unsure of how long I lay down in the grass letting my body and chakra recover from the training I do eventually decide on eating when my body insists on it. 

**Genjutsu Affinity Level Up [Level 1] Genjutsus cast have a 1% chance of automatically succeeding. You are a beginner level Genjutsu Specialist. The strength of your Genjutsu is based on half your Wisdom Score plus half your Intelligence Score**

"Sato, my sherpa in an unfamiliar land, please tell me you know of a place to eat near here that wouldn't mind me also taking a nap in one of their chairs." My eyes are closed to block out the sun but I hear a sigh before the light disappears behind my closed eyelids. "Have I told you how much I like your hair Sato, cause I do. There's like two different shades of purple in there."

"You done?"

"No. Wait, yes. Now carry me to the most tasty of establishments. Please." I crack an eye open to stare at him as he gives no reply to my completely reasonable request. Another sigh escapes him before he moves and allows the sunlight to assault my defenseless eye. "Argh! Fucking shit biscuits Sato, I'm blind now." With my hand covering my eyes, I scramble to my feet and follow behind him as he leads me away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ash, as an apology I'll pay for your meal." My Sato is horrible but it entertains me and that's what matters. We reach the food stall within a few minutes of leisurely walking and the smell of cooked meat and fried dough makes my mouth water and my knees weak. "If this tastes half as good as this smells I forgive you, Sato." 

The food is even better than it smells and I eat enough to leave me stuffed. Sato isn't much of a conversationalist so the meal is quiet but I occupy my time thinking about the possibility of a fight tomorrow and scrolling through various menus. 

"What are you doing?"

"Huh, nothing. I'm eating, why?"

"Every few minutes you poke the air, then get a look on your face and poke the air again." _Shit_

"It's just something I do when I think, I can't really sit still. It helps me focus. Imagining that all my problems are on a list in front of me." 

"Interesting. never heard of something like that before. Is there anything else you need cause if not I'll take my post again." 

Nodding to the chef I stand up to stretch my back before I turn to my companion for the evening. "I don't think so? I'll probably go back to my room and take a nap, then maybe a stroll around the island. I wanna go see the water. Maybe try and find a sneetch on the beach." 

"What in Sage's name is a sneetch?"

_Sigh_ "Nothing. Just my childhood. Thanks for the meal, I forgive you." and I body flicker back to my little inn room, I have points and money to spend. 

**Quest Complete**

**Procter's Evaluation**

**[X] Complete the Evaluation**

**Rewards:**

**10,000 ryo**

**1,000 XP**

**100 pp**

**10 sp**

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 7**

**HP: 90/90 [4.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 90/90 [4.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 40**

**Dexterity: 45**

**Constitution: 45**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Wisdom: 45**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 10**

**** _Maybe I should up the regen on my health and chakra, jutsu has been my bread and butter so far. Plus the things jutsu can do are amazing. Although I might end up focusing more on Taijutsu. So many decisions,_

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 7**

**HP: 100/100 [5.0 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 90/90 [5.0 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 40**

**Dexterity: 45**

**Constitution: 50**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Wisdom: 50**

**Charisma: 30**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

_Next level up I’ll probably put points into intelligence and dexterity, then I’ll fill out strength and charisma I suppose. I have one-hundred and eighty perk points, let’s see what perks there are._

**Available Perks:**

**Summoning Contract: You’ve signed a scroll in blood and gain the ability to summon.**

**Cost 30 Perk Points**

**Bloodline: You gain a Bloodline Limit.**

**Cost 50 Perk Points**

**Your very own Tailed Beast: Congratulations you’re now a Jinchuriki with all the Pain that brings.**

**Cost 75 Perk Points**

**Prodigy: You are gifted at everything you do +5 to all stats and level up skills and abilities 5% faster**

**Cost 100 Perk Points**

**Taijutsu Trainee: You gain +10 to Strength and Taijutsu attacks are 10% more effective.**

**Cost 200 Perk Points**

**Genjutsu Trainee: You gain +10 to Wisdom and Genjutsu attacks are 10% more effective.**

**Cost 200 Perk Points**

**Ninjutsu Trainee: You gain +10 to Intelligence and Ninjutsu attacks are 10% more effective.**

**Cost 200 Perk Points**

**Gamer’s Luck: Adds the Luck Stat to the Game.**

**Cost 500 Perk Points**

**Checkpoints: Adds the Checkpoint System to the Game.**

**Cost 500 Perk Points**

_Prodigy seems more useful if you get it at a lower level so we’ll pick that up. I don't think I need to buy any bloodlines yet, I’ll unlock all the ones I can, and then I’ll buy the rest if I must._

  
  


**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 7**

**HP: 110/110 [5.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 100/100 [5.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 45**

**Dexterity: 50**

**Constitution: 55**

**Intelligence: 50**

**Wisdom: 55**

**Charisma: 35**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**

_I want to buy a genjutsu from the store, that’ll make sure I can cast it correctly._ Scrolling through the list I find a decent enough water style genjutsu for twenty thousand ryo. 

**Would you like to learn Water Release: False Mist Body?**

_Yes, please. I need a more damaging water jutsu so I’ll spend some ryo on that._

**Would you like to learn Water Release: Scattering Bullets? and Water Release: Koi Explosion?**

“I should be fine for the fight tomorrow, Sato I’m taking my nap now, don’t be a perv while I’m sleeping. It’s bad enough you watch me all day.”

“I’m not a pervert!” 

“Ha! Everybody heard you.” I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the sounds of people laughing outside.

I wake to red and orange painting the sky outside my window, _damn, I’m probably not gonna get to sleep till super late._ The shower is small but suits its purpose of leaving me clean and refreshed. I duck my hand into a cabinet to hide me pulling a sandwich from my inventory from Sato. Grabbing my food and with a new change of clothes I head on out intent on strolling through the village. _It’s odd to see this place before the collapse. I think they’re the village that had the most modern-looking buildings. Most of their buildings focus on height to get the maximum amount of space possible, almost reminds me of New York._ Shops are closing for the evening, kids are enjoying the last hour of daylight before they have to rush home for supper.

_I don’t want this little place to get destroyed. I don’t want any village to get destroyed if I can help it, a massive amount of death and destruction, no thank you. I’ve seen enough tiny villages and innocent civilians dead to want to try and stop this. Nagato had a decent idea at first, but his ambition was twisted by Obito. Having the jinchuriki split up between villages was again a decent idea but it got perverted, Honestly though imprisoning sentient creatures to bolster your countries firepower is heartbreaking. While many in power will believe it’s for the greater good when those you’ve imprisoned have the power of a tailed beast you’re practically asking for a violent uprising. There’s too much to do, too many people to save. Argh damnit, now I have a headache._

Munching on my sandwich I continue my examination of the village, eventually coming upon a shop with clothes on display in the shop window. _Hmmm I do need more clothes,_ Opening the door has an elderly woman rise from behind the front counter. 

"Hello young one, how can I help you?"

"I need new clothes, a full wardrobe if you don't mind." _I should look at how much money clothes cost in the Store._ It costs about forty thousand ryo to get an entire wardrobe but it's worth it. Leaving with my arms full of bags I body flicker back to my room to drop the clothes off before I finish my tour of the city with the beach. _I'll pretend to master water walking while I'm enjoying this nice weather._

**Chakra Walking Level Up!**

"Kuhei-sensei should be impressed, I think I've got this down." I end up staying down by the beach for the rest of the night, Sato eventually joining me as I stare out over the sea thinking.

"-ke up. Wake up!" 

"Eh, fuck. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah for a few hours, it's almost seven so you have about half an hour to get ready for the fight." 

"Damn, I'll see you back at my place then." I spend some extra time washing the sand from my tender bits and after a quick breakfast involving some eggs and a bit of cooked pork I'm on my way to the training area. 

"I'm here Kuhei-sensei!" When I arrive there's another jonin joining Kuhei and three children talking amongst themselves behind them. 

"Ash, welcome. This is Arayama Utageru and his three genin Sataki, Nokuma, and Managi. You sensed them yesterday training nearby.” 

**New Quest Added**

**Prove Yourself**

**[ ] Beat the genin opponents**

**Bonus Objectives**

**[ ] Fight all three genin at the same time**

**Your Rewards will depend on how well you do during the quests.**

_Ah, I get what’s happening now._

“You’ll be sparing against them today so get ready to fight.” 

“I’m fighting them all at the same time right?”

“We were thinking of you fighting just one of them but if you want I guess I can’t see the problem.” Both of the female genin look slightly annoyed at me for suggesting the idea but the third is too busy reading from a scroll. “Alright. All of you get ready, fight!” Kuhei’s voice rings out and the four of us take positions away from the jonin, me with my back to the small pond and them slightly apart with their backs facing some trees in a semi triangle position. I test their reaction speed by throwing a small mass of shuriken and the trio, the girls up front seem to be the vanguard as they end up blocking most of them with relative ease. I do notice the boy hiding behind them has a slower reaction time. _He’s either the healer or a glass cannon, either way, I need to take him out first._

I start the hand signs for my newly bought genjutusu. “Water Release: False Mist Body” Mist forms off the pond behind me and covers me, swiftly moving onto my next jutsu while they’re under my genjutsu. “Water Release: Scattering Bullets.” Opening my mouth unleashes a near torrent of hardened water bullets at my enemies. As my jutsu flies towards them I follow running as fast, my fist nearly connects with the boys head when one of the kunoichis forces me back a few feet, a kunai slashing out where I would’ve been had I continued. Turning to observe the scene, in my haste to take out the boy I had missed the other kunoichi erecting a wall to block my jutsu. 

“I don’t know who you think you are but this was our day off and then you come out here saying shit like you’ll take us all on like we just graduated!” Her strikes are fast, reaching the limit of what I can track but I can tell she’s under the effect of my jutsu, her strikes are hitting where she thinks I am, it does leave me openings though. Our one on one fight gets interrupted before too long.

“Earth Release: Quicksand” My movement gets hampered too much by the attack and the one I’m fighting gets a hit in on my midsection. A successful kawarmi gets me away from danger and closer to the pond. _I don’t know how much of my abilities I should reveal. Maybe wind as well? I still haven’t mastered the fighting style and I still don’t know what that boy is up to. Maybe genjutsu? Wait, fuck! That boy is weaving hand signs shit!_ Another handful of kunai toward the boy but the ninjutsu kunoichi blocks them before starting hand signs herself, with the taijutsu specialist keeping guard at mid-range preventing me from getting to her team.

"Damn, I'll give it to you three. You guys know how to cover for each other." I jump back onto the pond and start my next jutsu. Midway through the signs, I find out what the boy is capable of. His chakra seems to deplete whereas the girl in front of him's chakra swells. "Water Release: Koi Explosion" at twenty cp per koi I can afford three of the person-sized koi that leap from the water underneath my feet. One swims through the air toward Nokuma the vanguard while the others fly toward Sataki and Managi. Sataki the second kunoichi shoves the boy away taking both jutsu. I use the little bit of chakra I have left to body flicker behind her and with a swift kick to the side of the ribs she flies a few feet to the right, collapsing in a heap. "One." The boy is struggling from the push so I focus my sights on the remaining kunoichi Nokuma who's already rushing me. She throws a right hook toward my jaw which lands its mark but I hit back with a knee to her midsection. _When her hits get going she seems to speed up. Fuck, I can't keep this up._ I let her get in a hit while I pull out a senbon and throw it at Managi who's just now recovering his footing. 

"Managi watch out!" She can't break away from our fight so concedes to yelling at her teammate to get him to dodge, he manages but only just the senbon scratching him in the arm. 

"I'd concede if I were you, my senbon are poisoned. I can only guarantee his health for another seventeen seconds." 

"Then I'll take you out in ten!" 

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" My jutsu pays off, I take her attacks and my health has reached single digits but she gets flung back away from me. I take the opportunity to go on the offensive with Managi who is too busy panicking about his wound and its potential poisoning to see me coming. "Two." 

"Fuck you, you bastard!" 

_Let's make this a good ending._ Ice Release: Blizzard" it's my first time using the jutsu and I can feel what the jutsu described, the water chakra, cooled to freezing with wind chakra. With a tunnel of freezing snow directly in her path, she takes the brunt of the attack, the damage eventually wearing on her. Before she falls she buries a kunai into where she thinks my arm is as my chakra points reach zero and my genjutsu fails and my blizzard stops. I collapse next to Nokuma "Holy shit, I am exhausted." 

"Fuck you, we're still better than you."

"You're right, you three are. If the three of you ever attacked me at the same time I would've been in trouble. Managi has an interesting Kekkei Genkai. It reminds me of an Uzumaki I met."

"That's cause he's an Uzumaki, so is Sataki. They're twins." 

"Your taijutsu is amazing."

"Stop lying to me it's pissing me off. Could barely hit you half the time."

I can't help the smile that spread on my face. "That's 'cause you were under a genjutsu. I was never where you thought I was. You were always slightly off."

"That's just not fucking fair."

"That's quite the point I'd say." 

"Did you give the antidote to Managi?"

"They weren't poisoned, I was hoping you'd surrender if you thought he was poisoned."

"You're a real fucking asshole y'know that?" 

"I know." I finally stand and offer her my hand which she takes. "How'd I do Kuhei-sensei?"

"Pretty good considering. You definitely need work on your hand to hand but with two affinities and a Kekkei Genkai, I don't need to worry about ninjutsu. That genjutsu was impressive though, it was perfect in fact. Which is a far cry from where it was yesterday? I'll finish the report and Sato will let you know what you need to do when you need to do it." She flickers away and I'm left standing a bit awkwardly with everyone else. 

"So what is there to do around here?"

"You could hang out with us?" Managi suggests. 

**Quest Complete**

**Prove Yourself**

**[X] Beat the genin opponents**

**Bonus Objectives**

**[X] Fight all three genin at the same time**

**Rewards:**

**100,000 ryo**

**10,000 XP**

**100 pp**

**10 sp**

**1x Additional Reward Box**

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 8**

**HP: 110/110 [5.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 100/100 [5.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 45**

**Dexterity: 50**

**Constitution: 55**

**Intelligence: 50**

**Wisdom: 55**

**Charisma: 35**

**Unspent Skill Points: 20**

“Sure, gimme a minute and I’ll follow you.”

**[Ash Odel]**

**Level 8**

**HP: 110/110 [5.5 HP regen per second]**

**CP: 110/110 [5.5 CP regen per second]**

**Strength: 50**

**Dexterity: 55**

**Constitution: 55**

**Intelligence: 55**

**Wisdom: 55**

**Charisma: 40**

**Unspent Skill Points: 0**


	8. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many excuses, there all here for you to see. None of them are quite good though. It's a short chapter, yes I know but I like where it leaves off so. Thank you to all those who kept giving kudos and I loved every review. I'm starting the next chapter in a bit don't worry. I'll try not to make it months before I update again. Oh, also I've gone back over all the chapters and cleaned them up a fair bit, added a few things here and there that needed adding. 
> 
> *Trigger Warning* The MC goes through a panic attack

_ They’re not bad for kids. Hopefully, they’ll be able to be kids without having to face the horrors of this world. Kids shouldn’t see the kinds of things they see in this world. It’s easy to look past it and let it fade into the background, but it’s supremely fucked up, the things that kids are trained to do, to kill before they can have a childhood. There’s not much I can do here and now, but I will make sure these kids can be kids. I don’t want to see this place destroyed, families fleeing, and children dead.  _ Forcing a smile and repressing my thoughts, for now, I turn to pay attention to Nokuma, who has started talking to me.

"So, you also have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yeah, I do. Still experimenting with it, I only have one jutsu."

"We don't get snow that often, so it was pretty cool, even if I had to be in the center of it. Let me formally introduce the others," Nokuma speeds up her pace and turns around to face all three of us. "This is Sataki Uzumaki,” she gestures to the other girl in their trio. She’s small, probably the smallest of the trio, with red hair, blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles covering her tan face. “And her cousin Managi Uzumaki” Where Sataki has red hair that fell like waves, Managi had light blue hair that’s spiked pretty aggressively, which contrasted with his demeanor immensely. He was also fair-skinned with the same blue eyes as his cousin. “And then I’m Nokuma Utsuzumi,” she states proudly, red hair swaying in the slight ocean breeze. “Ara-sensei said we could continue our day off, so if you want, we could show you around?”

“Sure. I don’t have anything else better to do. Let me run it by Sato first.” 

“You can’t go near clan compounds, everywhere else is fine.” Sato’s voice rings out, not that I could tell from where, as his voice seems to come from all directions.

“There ya go. You are free to show me the world.”  _ Shining, shimmering, splendor _ . They share a glance between themselves before they turn to me with smiles and lead me on a stroll through their village. I get New York vibes occasionally through our walk, the sometimes towering buildings making me almost homesick. Sataki is the one who broaches the heavier subject, maybe an attempt to gather information. 

“So, what clan are you from?” 

“My clan… They weren’t widely known. We were a small clan, traveled a lot because of our Kekkei Genkai.”

“Your ice release?”

“Oh no, that was just luck. My line of the clan has always had water and wind affinities, and eventually, I was born. No, the clan had a separate one. Sometimes it got us into trouble if we stayed around long enough, so we kept moving. Now I’m the last of my clan.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” A wide-eyed Sataki bows before righting herself, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“It’s fine. There’s no way you could’ve known. My family wasn’t always the best; however, they were kind to me in the end, and I’ll never forget that. Anyway. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day.” They show me a small hidden meadow on the outskirts of the city, it’s nowhere near the forests of Konoha, but it’s a nice bit of green in the city. There’s an islet near the south side of the island where a lot of the older chunin hang out. They introduce me to a few that the trio know. Most notable is a purple-haired girl named Motohei (call me Moto) who spent the entirety of our introduction making a smiley face with senbon she was throwing at a tree. I make a note of the store that sells ninja supplies before I’m shown a small restaurant on the roof of a building where we order some food and watch the sun disappear into the ocean.  _ Sitting here with them feels nice, I have a new life, and although I am a fair bit older mentally, I might have some new friends. _ So entranced am I with my thoughts that I miss the food arriving. A hearty helping of miso ramen gets put on the table before me. 

"Sorry for ordering for you, but you were out of it, so we got you the tastiest one." Sataki smiles at me before joining the other two in utterly inhaling their food. Sending a thank you to an ex that taught me to use chopsticks on our first date, I start on my ramen. Slowly enjoying the food, I think back on the fight earlier.  _ That Kuhei woman is suspicious of me, I just know it. I was stupid. This system is too much of a cheat for anything I do to not be suspect. If I do a thing, I get the ability to do it. I don't necessarily have to practice to do it, only to level it up or make it more powerful.  _ A contemplative sigh leaves my lips as I finish my food. 

"Was it not good, Ash-san?" 

"Oh no, it was delicious, wait, what did you say?" Nokuma looks confused but answers my question.

"I asked if the ramen was ok Ash-san, ramen is the most delicious food, and if you didn't like it, then there'd have to be something wrong with your taste buds!"  _ What the fuck? I thought the translator function was on, fuck if this shitty system is breaking on me, I'm going to be pissed. Fuck they're staring at me freaking out. Put it in a box and bury it, put it in a box and bury it.  _ I try to force myself to calm down and smile. 

"It was absolutely delicious. In fact, it was the first time I've ever had ramen, and I'll definitely be back here again, but if you'll excuse me, I really should get back to my room and wait for my results. I hope I'll see you all again soon." Keeping the forced smile, I bow quickly and make my way off the roof and downstairs. It's almost painful to keep myself from flooding my chakra and bolting for it, but I do it. I can feel the slow creeping of a panic attack, and the world is starting to close in on me.  _ Fuck it. _ I channel the chakra into my legs and take off. 

I think someone calls my name, but I'm already running, and without chakra helping my hearing, all I can hear is wind.  _ I just need to get back. I can't do this.  _ The wind whips my face as I run as fast as I'm physically able back to the small room I was given. The window frame splinters as I throw the window open and dive under my bed, curling in on myself, letting myself break down.  _ I'm stuck. I'm stuck here with a broken fucking piece of shit, and I'm bullshitting my way in front magic ninja gods, and everyone's gonna die cause I'm fucking useless, and I can't help anyone all I can do is hurt people, and I can't fucking do this. _ It gets hard to think as my head starts spinning, and my vision starts to fade. I'm blinded as the dark of underneath the bed vanishes, and I'm pulled into warmth. A feeling of calm washes over me, and the ringing in my ears subsides enough for me to hear someone talking to me. 

"Breathe…me...out...come on kid. Just breathe slowly with me, In and then out. Everything is fine, and you're safe."  _ It's so warm and peaceful, like a warm bubble bath.  _ Without consciously deciding it, my body responds, slowing it's breathing and matching the voices. I'm not sure how long it takes me to realize what happened and where I am fully, but I eventually do. Sato's staring at me apprehensively. "Are you good now?" When I nod my head in the affirmative, the feeling of calm that had washed over me disappears, and he stands. "Gave me quite a scare there, I had to call for backup in case you were running." That's when I notice the other people in the room, the senbon chunin Motohei from earlier and an Anbu looking ninja are staring at me. "So, you wanna tell us what happened?" 

My neck flushes with embarrassment at their curious looks.  _ Fuck, I need a higher charisma stat. _ "It all sorta got to me, I guess. I feel like I've been moving and planning to get here, and then it was just," I floundered, trying to explain. "I don't know. It all just got to be too much, and I broke down. Sorry." Rubbing at my neck, I stand, my bed had been picked up and moved, and the window frame looked like it had a small crack that I would pay for later. "I'm sorry that I ran. I just needed to get away and...yea." I finish lamely. Sato nods to Moto, and she disappears with a swirl of water droplets that fall to the wood floors. Sign language is shared between the remaining two before the Anbu ninja dashes out the open window and vanishes. Sato seems ready to follow before I speak up. "What was that feeling before, it was like I was soaking in some warm water, and everything felt peaceful."

"That was my chakra, I projected it outwards. I was calm, so my chakra was calm. It's a useful skill to have when dealing with civilians who are freaking out. Get some rest tiny; I’ll be nearby if you need anything." He's already gone before I realize what he said. 

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU, YOU GREAT PURPLE BASTARD!" Annoyance fades just as quickly as it arrived, and all I'm left feeling is a sort of vaguely uncomfortable feeling. 

_ That was stupid, so fucking stupid. What the hell was I thinking bolting like that, I could’ve blown everything.  _ Pulling out some ryo as I leave my room, I head down to the first floor to talk to the manager of the building.  _ If the translator is fucking up, I’ll be screwed. I know maybe three words, and I’m gonna have to learn honorifics just by observing people. Why didn’t I look through everything sooner? I could’ve played it off as a foreigner not knowing their language, but I’ve already been speaking the damn thing for days. “Sorry, Mister uber strong, scary ninja lord, but I’m slowly losing the ability to speak the only known language on this fucking continent. Isn’t that funny?” and then they kill me.  _ Putting the mental tirade on hold, I get the building owner’s door. With a knock, the door’s pulled open to reveal the middle-aged woman that I’d only been briefly introduced to before. “I’m so sorry to bother you, but I might’ve maybe possibly cracked the frame on my bedroom window, so here’s a couple thousand ryo ok bye!” I hand him a sizable roll of paper before retreating as swiftly as I can back to the limited privacy of my room. 

Once I'm safely alone inside my temporary home, I relax against the wood door.  _ I wish I could live in my cool teleporting tardis house, but that'd be asking for trouble, mainly cause they wouldn't be able to keep tabs on me.  _ When I open my eyes, a little flashing present box in the corner of my screen catches my attention. Clicking on it pops a brand new screen as fake confetti rains down from the ether. Eyes wide open and mouth agape as a gold slot machine with flashing neon lights rises out of the ground. "Are you fucking shitting me?" I stand there, almost speechless as the celebration dies down around me. As I'm just about to get over the utter ridiculousness that occurred in front of me, a white box with a red bow appears on the ground. 

**For completing the bonus objective of a quest, you received 1x Reward Box!**

**Would you like to open it now?**

**[Yes] [No]**

When I click yes, the lid of the box flies off, revealing a key laying quite innocently at the bottom of the box.  _ Observe. _

**Key to the Tanuki Dungeon Key [Levels 10-20]**

_ Isn’t Shukaku a tanuki? Hmmm, it might be worth checking out.  _ After picking the key up and adding it to my inventory, I turn to look at the slot machine sitting innocuously in front of me.  _ This is probably a gacha machine. Maybe one day, I’ll gamble away my money but not today. Close. _ The slot machine sinks itself back into the floor. "Fuck I'm tired. Sato-"  _ Ugh fuck, I don't know what honorific to use shit, damn you system.  _ "-chaaan?" I try to keep the squeak out of my voice, but I can't control how it sounds like a question. "I'mgonnagotobednight!" I force it out quicker wishing to get this over with, so I can sleep. I jump onto the bed and under the soft blankets and immediately pretend to snore. Eventually, my faking sleep does make me fall asleep. I don't sleep well. I dream of ninja finding out I'm lying, of Danzo and Orochimaru picking apart my body to figure out the system. Of Madara and Zetsu plunging the world into chaos. I did not sleep well.


End file.
